Destinados a Otra vida
by BlacknCullen
Summary: Despues de Ciudad de Hueso, Clary esta totalmente mal despues de la "fantastica" noticia de que el amor de su vida es su hermano, ¿como seria la vida de Clary si no existieran las cosas supernaturales, Jace y ella estarian juntos?


**NOTA:TANIAACULLEN! SI ME REFIERO A TI MI LOCA AMIGA SEXOSA Y QUE TEAMO NO LEAS ESTE FIC YAQUE ARRUINARA TU LIBRO:D**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare (desgraciadamente, aunque ella me a dado el permiso de que Jace viva conmigo)

Nota: Hey Chicas(: bueno esta historia tiene Outtakes de _The mortal instruments(Cazadores de Sombras), _si no has leído este libro, te recomiendo que lo leas y luego vengas a leer esto(; ya que es una historia muy buena como para arruinarla con un fi asi, espero que les guste.

**Destinados a Otra Vida**

_By. BlacknCullen_

**Prefacio.**

Se despedaza por dentro al saber la dolorosa verdad, su vida cambio tanto desde el día en el Pandemónium…

Recuerda como vio a Jace ese día, pensó que era feroz y que daba algo de miedo matando a ese demonio, pero con el paso del tiempo ese toque feroz de Jace cambio a algo que nunca imagino, a amor, a que cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban se sonreían tiernamente, a que cada vez que el decía alguna broma estúpida, o alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos ya no le molestaba.

Porque simplemente ella deseaba con toda su alma, que nunca hubiera sabido que Jace…era su hermano, porque ella le amaba, con todo su corazón, porque aprendió a vivir la vida de una forma que nunca imagino, porque aprendió a luchar por su vida, porque él le enseño todo, aunque el no lo supiera, porque con cada cosa que él hacia…era una lección de vida.

Porque desde que le dijo ese día…el último día que pudieron estar el uno junto al otro como amantes, como dos almas sin rumbo fijo…El le había dicho que no sabía qué rayos le pasaba que cuando pelearon contra el Abbadon, en vez de pensar en sus compañeros, pensó en ella.

Ella recordó ese instante cerca de su rostro…sus frentes tocándose y con solo acercarse un poco mas se hubieran besado.

Ella recordó su cumpleaños, el día mas feliz que a tenido en toda su vida, el día en que la llevo a ver la flor de medianoche, el día en que se besaron por primera y última vez.

Recordó el rostro de Jace cuando ella llego a donde estaba oculto Valentine. Ella corrió a sus brazos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, recordó el rostro de asco que tenía cuando le dijo Valentine que ella era su hermana, recordó el dolor en sus ojos…recordó como le amaba. Ese día donde todo cambio con unas solas palabras, ese día que cambio la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro, el día en que todo termino…

Todo se le viene abajo y cae pesadamente contra el suelo, recarga su espalda en la pared y lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

"No puedo amar a mi propio hermano, no puedo amar a mi propio hermano…" –Se repitió constantemente.

"¡No!" –grito con desesperación golpeando el suelo y haciendo que su mano sangrara.

Yo lo amo, ¿por qué?, ¿porque el destino me hizo esto?, ¿por qué Valentine tenía que abrir su boca? El y yo _estábamos_ destinados a estar juntos… -Pensó.

"Si solo no existiera un mundo como este el y yo…"-dijo y sollozo fuertemente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero no quería parar de llorar, necesitaba desahogarse para poder seguir adelante y poder estar junto a el…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y de ella salió un Jace con su típica sonrisa, pero al ver a Clary tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente su semblante cambio a una cara de preocupación y tristeza…

Jace corrió hacia ella y la puso entre sus brazos consolándola tiernamente.

"¿Clary?" –dijo Jace moviéndole un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja "¿Estás bien _hermanita_?" al decir esa palabra Clary comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, dejándose llevar entre los brazos de su amado, de su desgraciadamente hermano.

* * *

Hey (:

Hola espero que les haya gustado(:

Este fic vendra siendo como de unos 10 o mas caps...ya que no hay mucho que escribir de ello

Es como mi version de como Jace y Clary se encontrarian en un mundo sin cosas supernaturales(:

Cuidense, Lean Mucho, hasta el siguiente cap :D

_BlacknCullen_


End file.
